A Year On My Own The Memiors Of Ginny Weasley
by phlyXbyXnite
Summary: After the Last Battle with Voldemort, Harry Potter mysteriously vanished, leaving only a note saying that he loves me, and plans to marry me upon his return. Now I'm falsely convicted of practicing Dark Magic and condemned to a year without magic.
1. Chapter 1

**A Year On My Own- the Memoirs of Ginny Weasley**

After the Last Battle with Voldemort, Harry Potter mysteriously vanished, leaving only a note and a pearl ring for me saying that he loves me always, and plans to marry me upon his return. Soon after, I'm falsely accused and convicted of practicing dark magic to find Harry. My punishment is a year without magic or contact with the magical world. Ron and Mione offer to give it up with me but I wont let them. I can do this…its only a year without my friends and family and Harry, not to mention my magic…hell yeah, I can do this…

I also have a secret that not even Harry knows…I just found out tonight…I'm pregnant.

My fiancée has disappeared and I'm pregnant with his baby…I no longer have my wand…I am without my family and friends…I am totally and completely alone.

* * *

**July 4th**

About a month ago, Harry, Mione, Ron and I went into battle with the Order against Voldemort. We won, of course, but after Harry defeated Voldemort, he kinda, started acting strange around us all, talking less and less every day. Same thing with sleep and food. After three days he disappeared. I wish I had some kind of idea of to where he went but I don't. Soon afterward, I was wrongly charged with the crime of being involved with Dark Magic to find Harry. I was tried and convicted. My sentence was a year without magic. Hermione (my lawyer) did everything she could for me but the prosecution had a witness with them…Dean.

I could have cursed him right then and there. I looked into his hollow blue eyes after the trial. I asked him, "Dean, you know I didn't do it."

"Yes I do…but I couldn't stand it when Harry got everything; fame; glory; you. So here's your punishment for ever doubting me…" he said with hatred cracking through every syllable and walked away.

I was too stunned to stun him. I clenched my fist in fury and as I was about to throw myself on his back and strangle him, an auror took my arm and led me to a room off the courtroom where I witnessed my beautiful wand being snapped in half. I cringed as the tears filled my eyes when the auror broke it in two. A gold smoke arose from the two broken pieces of wood after they were split. I could see where the dragon heartstring was in the core and tears slid down my cheeks. I felt like I was loosing an old friend; my wand had never failed me before, and it seemed as though I had failed it.

Tonight, I sit alone in this shabby three-room apartment in London; waiting for an explanation for why I had been punished for so many good deeds I had done in my eighteen years. This page is tearstained, my heart is broken in two along with my wand, and my life is falling apart.

I rub the place on my stomach where a small bump would soon be forming, thinking of that warm, humid night in the beginning of June, when Harry said these words to me.

_Ginny, I love you. If I die when we march strongly into battle, tomorrow, I want you to know I have loved you forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, however short that time may be. I want to make the most of the time I have with you right now. I want you to marry me if we come out of this alive. If, God forbid, you don't survive and I do, I will kill myself a thousand times to see you again in paradise. If you survive and I don't, I want you to go on with your life but always remember me and keep me in your heart. And when you die, I'll be waiting behind the pearly gates. I'll wait forever for you and I'll die for you. I'd consider myself the luckiest man in the galaxy if I could wake up one morning looking at you and think to myself, 'That's my beautiful, kindhearted, brave wife.'_

I wear that beautiful pearl ring on my ring finger. I hadn't examined it properly when I first saw it but it had an engraving on the inside I hadn't noticed. It says 'Forever I'll Love You'.

I touch the bumpless place on my stomach and realize how glad I am that it'll be Harry's baby and mine.

When he comes home to me.

…If he comes home to me.

When he comes home to me.

* * *

**July 10**

Maybe things are looking up…I made a new friend. Her name is Ella Tucker. She lives in the apartment across from mine. I like her a lot. She made me delicious brownies yesterday. I still have some and I'm eating one now…mmm…yummy. I can taste the chocolate chips and the bits of cherry in it. I hope my baby likes chocolate.

Anyway, I'll describe Ella. She's twenty and tall compared to my 5'8 1/2. She's probably about 6'1 or 5'10 1/2. She has her pencil straight dishwater-blond hair in a shoulder-length cut with light brown and dark purple streaks in it. I think its gorgeous on her because it complements her eyes (light brown with dots of dark blue). She's a little heavy around the edges but it works for her. She has a sweet little boy named Cayden Blake. He's only two but he talks in three to four word sentences. He looks a more like his momma but you can see his daddy in him, especially in his attitude; long curly dishwater-blond hair, darker than his mother's, with icy blue eyes with long brown eyelashes. He's the one that brought over the brownies. He also gave me a daisy because he thought I was pretty. I was so touched I wanted to cry. Ella came over with him later. We had a good conversation about what happened to her.

Back when she was living in Scotland she had a boyfriend, Jack. He left her after he found out she was pregnant with Cayden. Stupid ass was afraid of commitment…especially to a baby…so Ella moved to London and had Cayden. She's been here working as a ballet teacher ever since. I might just join her class to have something to do. I always wanted to do ballet.

A thought struck me today as I was doing dishes…even if Harry does come back he wont be able to find me because I cant have contact with the magical world…One day…when I am free of this dreaded magical bind that keeps me from seeing my family and friends…I will find Dean and kill him. He cant hide from me forever…I will find him…and I will find Harry…if it's the last thing I ever do…

* * *

**July 17**

I decided to take Ella's class. I bought a black ballet tunic, blue point shoes, black tights, and a sparkly blue skirt. I thought I looked quite pretty with my hair in a tight red bun. I took the bus down town to Ella's studio (and moseyed up four flights of stairs thank-you-very-much). I opened the door to the studio and the inside looked a lot like the inside of Ella's apartment, painted a pretty color of an ocean jade turquoise. A line of mirrors went from the corner of one wall to another and a ballet bar was under it. The mahogany floors were warm to the touch, as if it had known me. I came to think that maybe the tree that produced this floor was the same as my wand. Being so close to my magic and yet so far apart brought tears to my eyes, and again I got the feeling that I was completely and utterly alone. I sat down on the floor and soaked up the mere presence of magic that I knew was there, slowly inhaling the supernatural feeling that came from being close to my past after so long. I heard Ella walk in and say hello so I turned around.

"Ginny, you look a mess!" Ella cried as she rushed over to me. She saw the tears in my eyes and rushed over to me. "You look like you haven't slept a wink in decades!" She was right; the most sleep I had gotten in the past month came to a grand total of about two hours per night. For me it would have normally been much more than that but I had spent every night crying myself into a fitful sleep, hugging Harry's pillow to my body the whole time.

"Gin, go home and get some sleep. You are too tired to start classes and you really need sleep." She said, "You're starting to look like a ghost. Come back for class in a week from tomorrow."

So I went home and drowned myself in tears once again. In my mind, the night that Harry got me pregnant was playing over and over again in my mind, and then came the day we battled for the last time with Voldemort.

Again, the page I write upon is tearstained, and perhaps at one point the well will finally run dry and I'll stop crying for myself, crying for Harry, crying for my wand, crying for my unborn baby.

* * *

**August 9th**

I'm a bit happier these days. I have spent most of the days I haven't written crying so well has run dry at last. All I can do is hiccup…I gave Ella's class a try again. I'm actually pretty good at it…the scent of mahogany still haunts me…but I am slowly learning to let go.

The once bump-less place on my stomach has turned into a soft curve. I think by the time I reach the 6-month mark of my pregnancy I will have to stop ballet because of my extreme mommy-size.

I've decided on a name for my and Harry's son (or daughter if that be the case). The name I chose for him is Isaiah Bradley James Potter. The name I chose for her is Samantha Lily Marie Potter. Oh I hope that the baby has Harry's hair, but softly wavy like mine and my eyes with spots of his green. A beautiful baby he'll (or she'll) be…

I've found a job too. I'm now a waitress at a fancy restaurant called _Queen Elizabeth's_ or just _Elizabeth's_. The Queen herself is said to be regularly seen there but I have yet to see her…I don't get paid much…just 8.50 an hour…but it's a living…enough to pay for the apartment I rent…

I've been thinking about Harry lately…I think he'd want me to make the best of this situation…he'd be glad I made Ella my friend and I'm taking private ballet lessons and he'd be happy I got that job. That's what compelled me to go and get that job. That's also the reason I stopped crying…

For now,

Ginny Potter

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

August 23rd

My birthday had come and gone. Ella made me a three-layer red velvet cake with chocolate icing and strawberries (god I love that woman…I was needing a chocolate fixJ).

I feel like my tiny baby is growing more and more. The more I think about it the happier I get. Oh I hope Harry comes to see his baby's birth…

My job is working out well. I got a pay raise to $14.75 so I think everything is working out all right. Everyone treats me with respect and I show them the same courtesy. It seems like everything is falling into place and I have friends here in London. There are still times I feel homesick…lots of times…I just wish I could write letters to Ron and Hermione and my parents and brothers. I miss them so much. I wish I could get the information I need to find Harry or even find out if he's back at home with Ron and Hermione. There are times when I feel like he's trying to find me or that he's calling me…then I realize it's just my imagination.

Until we meet again,

Ginny

* * *

October 1st

I'm so happy right now, I could cry! Oh, wait…I AM crying! Haha! I could not be in a greater paradise at this moment! I just got letters from Harry and my family! I'll copy the first half of Harry's letter in here right now! Oh, I'm so thrilled! And so tired!

My dear, wonderful, perfect, Ginny:

If this letter reaches you it means I have found you at last. Well done for me. I miss you so much I wish I could apperate to wherever you are at this very moment and wrap you in my arms and kiss you like you've never been kissed. But that's just my fantasy. I know you must need to hear it…

I've been a real ass, Ginny…I left you like that with no warning and no explanation except a promise to marry you. I meant every word of my goodbye letter, Gin. I love you more than anything in the world. I love the idea of you in my arms as my wife and I would love hearing your voice again. I can scarcely remember what your voice sounds like. I fled to Mexico and while I was gone I was drunk every night and hung over every day and I can't even remember how I got that way. When I heard of what happened to you after I left I was furious and I tried to get back to England but I couldn't get back into the country (you save the world and this is the thanks you get…damn) and even when I got back to England I had a tough time finding your family and an even tougher time finding you. Of course, all my letters to you had been intercepted by Ministry agents trying to keep me from hearing from you.

The first half for now…now is time for sleep…

* * *

October 3rd,

Okay, now that I've had some reeeeeeeeeeeally good sleep--

Of course, all my letters to you had been intercepted by Ministry agents trying to keep me from hearing from you.

It seems like forever ago that I saw your face and heard your melodic voice…I crave the taste of your fire and feel of your skin and I can't wait for the moment I hold you once more, then and forever as my wife.

Its pain every day when I walk down the stairs of the Burrow and you're not there…your memory haunts this place, Ginny. Know that you are missed and we all want you back sooner than expected. Hermione and I are working on repealing your trial and bringing you back home to us all. Nobody sleeps with peace anymore…nobody eats with the ravenous hunger you leave us with…nobody talks with words of musical luster like you do. Nobody but you…

It is unfair that fate separates us time and time again but be sure nobody has forgotten you. I love you more than life and I would give up the world for you. You are my one true light…the sun in my sky. I revolve around your warming radiance.

Forever yours,  
Harry J. Potter

P.S. I'm working on killing Dean for youJ

Haha, he knows me so well ,! But I about died when I read his letter…it still smells like him! Oh, how it makes me want him even more! Damnshit!

Now for my mother and dad's letter--

My darling, Ginny,

ha, now I know I'm loved  
as if Harry's letter wasn't enough

Our darling, Ginny,

You're father and I miss you terribly! Nothing here is the same anymore without you. You must mean the world to everybody because Ronald and Hermione and Harry are holding meetings with the old Dumbledore's Army to bring you back. They miss you badly and everyone is depressed that you're not around. But I suppose that keeps us going; the thought that you will return soon and that the sun will rise again is hope for us.

We love you so dearly, darling,  
Your parents,  
Arthur and Molly Weasley,

P.S. Don't do anything stupid while you're banished or you'll be grounded for a lifetime.

Wow, my parents know how to make me happy :/ Don't do anything stupid while you're banished or you'll be grounded for a lifetime. Ha! My ass…I cant do anything stupid. I might risk loosing the baby and I don't think anyone wants that.

Ha! From my brothers (all five of them cough cough BITEMEPERCY! cough) I got a howler that screamed, "BILL, CHARLIE, GEORGE, FRED, & RONALD …………MISS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Oh, I've missed them too! So badly!) And from Harry I got a magical envelope with nothing in it but every time I open it I hear Harry say 'I love you! Mwahh!' Ohmigosh! How sweet is that? I just wanna run back to him and rip off his………hehe never mind…

I'll put in the letter from Ron and Hermione later.

Now I need to stretch my hand a little…


End file.
